1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate which is useful as an outdoor construction material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various types of synthetic resins or polymers, for example, polyvinyl chloride, to form construction materials, for example, residential siding, is known (Canadian Pat. No. 996,329). In some cases the effects of possible deterioration of such materials, due to weathering when placed in service, has been solved by the incorporation of either inorganic stabilizers (Plastics Technology, February 1976, pp. 15-17) or certain weather resistant copolymer additives in the synthetic resin or polymer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,809 to R. A. Hayes).
Another prior art approach to solving the problem of deterioration of the polymeric material has been the provision of a layer of another polymer composition to protect the substrate resin or polymer from deterioration due to environmental effects. Thus, it has been proposed that various laminates be formed wherein the substrate is either a substantially rigid polyvinyl chloride resin or a chlorinated polyvinyl chloride resin, and the protective layer is either a heavily pigmented and stabilized polyvinyl chloride resin composition or a weatherable acrylic resin (Modern Plastics, June 1976, pp. 8 and 34-37). One recently developed laminate of this type comprises a layer of a normally weatherable synthetic resin and a protective layer of an acrylic resin incorporated with an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer-vinyl chloride graft copolymer (U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,705 to H. Kishikawa).